Conventional sunscreen products are lotions employing a carrier generally consisting of a water-based emulsion which serves primarily as an aid in dispersing the active ingredients on the skin. As the carrier, water, evaporates from conventional products, a thin film of active ingredient plus excipient is deposited on the skin. The film left behind on the skin is then the portion of the product which lends protection from ultraviolet radiation. High temperature extremes can cause the emulsion to separate leading to unusable product and often leakage. At low temperature extremes, such as those present in a snow skiing environment, the product may freeze and be unusable. Also, high SpF rated emulsion products typically have a greasy feel and makes it difficult for the user to grip tools or sporting equipment.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved sunscreen composition.